project_nuzlockedexfandomcom-20200214-history
Totem Kommo-o/SM
Overview Totem Kommo-o is the Totem Pokemon of the Vast Poni Canyon on Poni Island. It is the seventh and final Totem Pokemon you will fight in the main story. The Totem Kommo-o enters battle with a +1 boost to all of its stats thanks to its Totem Aura. It is at level 45, holds a Mental Herb, has the ability Soundproof, and knows Clanging Scales, Sky Uppercut, Flash Cannon, and Protect. Furthermore, it can summon two different ally Pokemon, one of which is a level 32 Scizor, which knows Metal Claw, Pursuit, Leer, and Fury Cutter, and has the Technician ability, and the other a level 32 Hakamo-o, which has the Bulletproof ability and knows Sky Uppercut, Autotomize, Work Up, and Bide. Upon defeating the Totem Kommo-o, you will pick up the Dragonium Z. Tips for beating Totem Kommo-o and its allies * Hugs n' kisses: Shortly before the trial, you receive the Fairium Z, courtesy of Trial Captain Mina. If you have a Fairy-type attack - which is more than possible because the TM for Dazzling Gleam is found in the Vast Poni Canyon - you can combine it with the Fairium to create a Z-Move which the Totem Kommo-o will fear. Note - The AI often goes for Protect on the first turn, which quarters the damage from Twinkle Tackle. * Low-leveled allies: Totem Kommo-o will summon allies based on current health remaining; if it is above 2/3 health, you will face the ally Hakamo-o, while if it is at all below it, you will battle the Scizor. The odd thing is that both are level 32, while you are likely grinded up to about level 48 or even 50 from the prior fight with Hapu. This means that the allies are easily taken down, leaving Kommo-o completely open. * It can't hear you: The Totem Kommo-o has the ability Soundproof, meaning that it is immune to any moves that involve voices. This doesn't really mean much in most situations, but it can cripple a couple of odd scattered moves such as Screech or, possibly, Hyper Voice. One noteworthy move it is immune to is Sparkling Aria, but because the only user of it - Primarina - is part Fairy-type, there's no point in not just using Dazzling Gleam or Moonblast. Good Pokémon to Use * Fairy-types/Primarina - Step one: teach your Fairy-type Dazzling Gleam (or any stronger Fairy-type move). Step two: Equip it with Fairium Z. Step three: Twinkle Tackle to OHKO. I specifically list Primarina because it is the easiest Fairy-type to attain, although Mimikyu and Ribombee are other choices. * Psychic-types/Alakazam - A resistance to its Sky Uppercut, plus natural access to moves that can cause serious damage, means that a Psychic-type such as Alakazam will work well in this fight. Kommo-o, even with its boosts, cannot kill an Alakazam, while you can use Psychic or, by picking up the Psychium Z from Haina Desert, Shattered Psyche to cause critical damage. Alternatively, you can run the kissy-kiss route, slap Dazzling Gleam and a Fairium Z on it, and Twinkle Tackle it to death. * Flying-types/Toucannon - While Flying-types aren't as effective as Fairy or Psychic-types, they can still hit for super-effective damage, not to mention that the Flying-type Z-Crystal is attainable before the trial. If you use something like Toucannon, make sure that you do have the Flyinium Z, because Kommo-o's Totem Aura makes sure that it outspeeds and enables it to take a non-Z-powered attack. Category:Alola Category:Totem Pokemon Category:Boss Fights